The 100 Random Tales of Bellatrix and Voldemort
by The Fourth Black Sister
Summary: Written for Roxas.rocks.my.socks' 100 Drabbles/Oneshots challenge. Basically 100 snipets from Bellatrix and Voldemorts relationship. Rating could change, but most likely will stay the same. Please R&R.
1. Unforgivable Choice

**This fanfic is written for .' 100 Drabbles/Oneshots challenge. I've wanted to do something with Bellatrix and Voldemort so I decided this was the time. This fanfic will consist of random snipets that formed their relationship. I hope you all like it.**

Bellatrix hurried up the path of Riddle Manor. She was having her first first lesson today with the Dark Lord. She had only known him a week and was fasinated by the man. He had this aura about him that just radiated pure power. Power was what Bellatrix wanted. She reached the door and recognized the old-fashioned knocker from her visit last week. Rodolphus had brought her because the Dark Lord needed talented witches and wizards. The Dark Lord had appeared thrilled at the prospect of another follower, but of course had to test Bellatrix. She had endured two dreadful curses (which she assumed were unforgiveable) , and was nearly unconsious by the time he was finished with her. The Dark Lord had approved, though and she was here now for her first lesson.

She raised the heavy knocker and it came down with a clatter. Bellatrix nearly jumped when the door opened revealing a house elf. "Who dares put there hands on he-who-must-not-be-named's property." the elf shouted looking up at Bellatrix. She truly was offended not only because the piece of filth before her had spoken so rudely to her, but had also the nerve to refer to the Dark Lord in such a way.

"I am Bellatrix Black, and I would appreciate it if you let me in." She gave the elf an evil glare and it cowered in fear. Someone walked up behind the elf, and kicked it aside.

"No need to be rude to our guest." the Dark Lord said in his slither voice. He opened the door all the way to reveal himself to Bellatrix. "Please come in Miss. Black." Bellatrix curtsied. Rodolphus had already taught her that the Dark Lord required only the highest respect from all of his followers. He nodded and let Bellatrix in. The house was majestic, with its black and green walls it seemed as if it was the Slytherin common room, a place Bellatrix loved. The Dark Lord led her to the parlor and motioned for her to sit. She sat in a large antique black chair directly adjacent to the fireplace in the room.

"Well before we begin would you like to have a drink?" Bellatrix found this quite odd and wondered if it was a test of some sort. The Dark Lord didn't seem like a person who would offer someone a drink, let alone someone he was in charge of.

"No I'm fine" Bellatrix choked out, and shifted in her seat. The chair may have been old and expensive, but it definitely wasn't comfortable. The Dark Lord got up and left the room. He came back with a small green frog in hand. Bellatrix didn't squirm like her sister Narcissa would have. She actually didn't mind snakes or other slimy animals as long as they didn't bother her.

"Bellatrix do you know what an unforgivable curse is?" the Dark Lord asked his voice rising higher as he spoke. Bellatrix nodded she had heard a little about these curses. They were banned illegal, and gave you a one way ticket to Azkaban. "Good." he continued. "You will come to find that when you fight with me you will use them often." Bellatrix gulped she hadn't expected him to teach her such advanced stuff, after all she had only been out of school for about a year.

"Our first curse is the imperius curse. You will use it to get people to do what you want for them." He turned the the frog and shouted "imperio". Bellatrix watched in amazement as the frog danced around the room. "Very useful if you want to have someone hurt themself." he said as he moved the frog close to the fire. "Or get information."

"Next is the cruciatus curse. It is used to bring immense pain to someone. I actually used it on you last week along with the imperius curse." He turned to the frog and muttered "crucio". The frog squirmed and started shaking. Bellatrix remembered this curse it hadn't caused her pain, but something more than that something she couldn't even describe. "Not only is this curse entertaining, but it can be very useful when getting information."

"Finally is the killing curse, which I'm sure you've heard of." Bellatrix nodded slowly. She had found out about it from Rodolphus when he had wanted to kill a man that hit on her at a club. Rodolphus had treatened to kill him, but Bellatrix got in the way and dragged him off. "Avada Kedavra!" the Dark Lord shouted and in a flash of green light the frog lay limb. Bellatrix stared shocked, she could never imagine taking a life, let alone a humans.

"Well then I think that is enough for today." the Dark Lord said as he deposited the remains of the frog into the garbage can. "I'll see you again next week same time, same place." Bellatrix nodded and walked out of the room. She nearly ran out the front door and settled at the tree at the beginning of the path up to the house. She sat and cried. The Dark Lord was a brilliant, but insane man. Killing just to kill. She choked on her tears as she thought of what she was going to have to do for him. Of course he had the access to rule a powerful wizarding world rid of scum. She smiled at the thought of it. It was all she had ever wanted from him.

**So what do you think? Love it, hate it. I love reviews, and in order to make this fanfic better I need them to help me make my writing better. :D**


	2. Rage Filled Kill

The apple sauce dripped down the side of the bowl reminding Bellatrix of oatmeal her least favorite food.

"Is something wrong" Bellatrix's mother Druella asked from across the room. Bellatrix shook her head no. Right now her parents were currently discussing her wedding which was to take place three months from now. Bellatrix nearly puked at the thought of it. She wanted to remain a Black, and not have to marry Rodolphus. Sure she had dated him for years, but it was only to please her parents. Her love would always be with the dark lord. She'd been to dozens of lessons with him now. She loved him, but it was almost like a crush. He never returned a friendly glance or any romantic gesture.

"Bella don't you think we should have an ice sculpture at the wedding?" her mother asked with enthusiasm.

"I don't care!" Bellatrix shouted slamming her spoon down onto the table with a clatter. It was bad enough she was stuck here with them while Andy and Cissy were at school, but to make it worse all they talked about was the stupid wedding. Bellatrix stood up out of her chair, and ran out of the room. Druella and her father Cygnus just stared.

"Is it something I said?" Druella asked mostly to herself, but looked at her husband for an answer.

Bellatrix ran upstairs and collapsed on her bed. She threw a book that was open on her bed across the room so it smacked the wall. There so stupid she thought to herself. They actually think I wish to be married.

There was a knock on her door, and she turned to see her father open the door.

"Leave me alone!" Bellatrix shouted. Her father shut the door and walked in anyways. There was no way he was going to obey his daugther when she was speaking to him like that.

"Bellatrix please tell me what's wrong." he asked sitting on her bed. "Your clearly upset about something." Bellatrix turned away from her father being stubborn.

"Nothings wrong."

"Your lieing Bellatrix I've known you your entire life, and I've never seen you this upset before." Bellatrix let a tear fall from her cheek.

"I don't want to marry Rodolphus" she said. Her father stared back in disbelief.

"What do you mean you've dated him for years, and though I may not approve of it I assume you two are involved." Bellatrix nearly snorted. Her father thought they were fucking each other great.

"Dad were not having sex, Rodolphus loves me but I love someone else." Her father looked displeased.

"Bellatrix it's to late for you. After all it was nice that Rodolphus happened to have a brother Andromeda's age. If you refuse to marry Rodolphus their is no way the Lestrange's will allow their other son to be married to Andromeda." Bellatrix looked down. Her father was right. Mrs. Lestrange hated her already. She thought Bellatrix was a whore, and wasn't good enough for Rodolphus.

"Whatever!" Bellatrix shouted knowing she couldn't win the fight. She grabbed her wand off her nightstand, and before her father could protested she apparated to the center of London.

It was a nice day, and many muggles wandered the streets. One man who had seen her apparate stared at her, and it wasn't just because she was a witch. The man seemed to be transfixed on her breasts.

"You!" Bellatrix shouted breaking the man's trance. She had no idea what she was doing, but she knew that this man wouldn't be alive till the end of the day. He walked forward, and Bellatrix pulled him to a nearby hotel.

"I'll pay for the hotel if you give me what I want." the man said in a low voice. Bellatrix nodded, and knew this would be perfect. She could lure the man up there and then get rid of him. Her master would be very pleased. Bellatrix insured her wand was tucked away as they walked into the hotel.

It was very elegant, and was decked in white. From the two white staircases to the white lamps the hotel seemed to scream pure! The man told her to stay put while he walked up to the counter. Bellatrix stared around, and she felt out of place. She was wearing a tight black dress in the middle of a room full of white. Many of the people in the room also where wearing light colors that blended into the room. Bellatrix stuck out like a sore thumb. The man returned and grabbed her arm. Bellatrix whinced at the thought of the filth touching her. He led her up the stairs and down the hall to a room. The man fiddled with the key, and then pushed Bellatrix into the room. He threw his briefcase on the bed, and undid his jacket.

"Begin" he commanded. And she did. Bellatrix pulled her wand out of her cloak and pointed at the man.

"Crucio!" she shouted, and the man fell to the floor. "You thought I was a whore did you well your in for a surprise." She let the curse fall, and the man crawled towards the door.

"Ah not so fast." Bellatrix said pointing her wand at the man again. "Imperio." The man froze on the spot, and Bellatrix willed him to stand. Then feeling really sadistic she made the man break his own arm. Bellatrix laughed as the man screamed in pain. She let the curse go, and the man fell to the floor unmoving. Bellatrix walked over to the man, and lifted his chin.

"Still want me now." The man stared at the floor in fear and disgust. Finally, Bellatrix pointed her wand at the mans heart.

"Avada Kedavra!" she shouted and then the man fell limp. She let out a mad cackle, and she scared herself. I've never sounded like that before she thought as she cover her mouth in shock. She walked over to the man's body and kicked him insuring that he was dead. There was a thud behind her, and she turned.

"Very good Bellatrix you are catching on quickly." Lord Voldemort stepped up to her and the man. "You've succeded in killing your first human out of pure rage. You should be proud." Bellatrix smiled at her master, and he smiled back. She had done what she wanted. To please him.

**This was a really weird chapter. I just kind of let my mind wander. Please R and R. I need feedback on this fic. :D**


	3. Am I evil?

Bellatrix walked into the parlor of Riddle manor and saw Voldemort torturing a fly. He often did this in his spare time, or at least Bellatrix noticed this.

"My lord" she said breaking him from his trance. He looked rather annoyed at first that he had been bothered, but then smiled.

"You're just the person I've been looking for Bellatrix. I've been asking all death eaters the same question and your answer will determine how loyal you are to me." Bellatrix sat next to him on the couch and stared at him focusing on his face hoping it was an easy question. "Do you think I'm evil?" Bellatrix in truth was stunned, by the question, but was quite quick to answer.

"No"

"Why?" Now that was the hard question now she would have to explain her thinking. After a few moments an answer finally popped into her head.

"Because I see an evil person as someone who stands in my way of what I want, and you clearly aren't standing in the way of what I want because you are what I want." Voldemort nodded and stood.

"This is why you're my favorite death eater."

**Sorry about the long wait. I hope to update this more frequently. Reviews are love. :D**


End file.
